The Worst Game
by HideyoMitsuno98
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are the tributes for District 8 in the 89th Annual Hunger Games ((rated M for smut in later chapters; there will probably be plenty of it. reviews more story. ;3 please review!))
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! ive been wanting to write this story for a couple months now, and i finally told myself to just start writing it. please leave reviews! reviews=love! love=more story. :3 **  
><strong>DISCLAIMER!: i do not own ciel or sebastian, nor do i own any of the hunger games stuff. i have many ocs in here and no characters from the hunger games books. *bows*<strong> 

Everything.

Nothing.

Bright darkness.

Loud silence.

The pounding of a 14 year old's heart compared to the thunderous beeping of a countdown. Smoke and flame to the left, ice and snow to the right. A rainforest dead ahead and a desert at his six. 13 teens of various ages stood on 10 foot tall, 1 and a half foot-in-diameter platforms to his right. 10 teens stood on identical platforms to his left. The 23rd teen was 18, in his last eligible year to be selected in the Hunger Games. He was from District 8, the textiles district. His shocking ruby red eyes scanned the other tributes as he sized each one up. He was very tall, very strong and incredibly handsome. Inhumanly handsome, even. He was already a favorite amongst the Capitol citizens due to his maturity, looks and strength. His name was Sebastian Michaelis, and the tribute he arrived with was name Ciel Phantomhive.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_1 week previous_

"First, we shall draw the girl's name~!" said a tall, middle-aged man with painfully bright, lemon-yellow hair. He plunged his glittery, neon orange hand into the bowl of names. He withdrew a slip of paper , unfolded it and and read off the name. "Besty Ford." he said lightly. A girl towards the back of the crowd of teenagers covered her mouth with her hand and tear filled her eyes. She slowly made her way up to the podium. "And the boys!" said the neon man. He did the same with the jar of boy's names. "Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel gasped softly and shifted on numbing feet to walk up to the podium. "No! I volunteer as tribute!" A clear, loud voice with a thick, smooth British accent rang out and Ciel turned to see Sebastian making his way through the crowd, holding his hand up to show where he was. "I volunteer!" he shouted again once he had gotten out to the pathway. Ciel shook his head and started to walk back to his messy-haired lover.

"No, you can't." he said softly, "You can't. I refuse to allow you." He glared at Sebastian, "Go back."

"What's this? A volunteer?" asked the neon man, "What fun! Come on up, then!" Sebastian did as he was told and stepped up onto the stage with a blank look on his face, even as his boyfriend screamed angrily at him.

"Get back here this instant!" Ciel cried, struggling against the Peacekeepers dragging him back, "Bastard! You swore that you would stay with me! You _swore!_ Don't leave me here!" Ciel thrashed about, kicking at the Peacekeepers with all of his meager strength. Sebastian watched Ciel with a woeful, but small frown. Everyone was quiet as they watched Ciel.

"Don't leave me behind." Ciel said, finally stilling. His pride was the only thing keeping him from breaking down and bursting into tears, or, worse, begging in public. Sebastian looked down at the ground with a soft sigh; his jet-black hair slipped down and hid his face from the prying cameras of the Capitol.

"My, oh my! We've just received news from the Capitol that I believe each of the three of you..." the neon man motioned to Ciel, Sebastian and Betsy, "Will enjoy~! Straight from President Mavek~! He says..." the man cleared his throat as he read the piece of paper he had been given, "Ciel Phantomhive is welcome to volunteer as tribute in Betsy Ford's place!"

"Then I volunteer!" Ciel shrieked. Sebastian groaned softly and covered his face with his hands. Betsy's small frame started shaking again with grateful sobs. She bowed her head to Ciel as they passed. "Thank you." she whimpered, pausing next to Ciel, "Thank you so much. God bless you. God bless you both. God bless you..." Ciel gave her a curt nod and took his place next to Sebastian. Before the neon man could tell them to traditionally shake hands, Ciel grasped Sebastian's large hand and kissed it softly. The neon 'reaper' cleared his throat slightly before he smiled and said, "The tributes from District 8, for the 89th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor~!"

**so, this is an AU for both black butler and the hunger games. its as if katniss and peeta never accomplished their goal. :T yup~ REMEMBER, REVIEWS=MORE STORY! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAAAAAAAAPTERRRRRRRRR TWOOOOOOOOOOOOO holy crap. O.O welp, im so sorry for getting the chapters out so far apart. If you want me to write faster... LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE! im an attention whore, and i need my motivation. _ agh, please. IM BEGGING YOU! *bows* seriously, motivation.**  
><strong>i need it. u-u yup. anywho, chapter two, enjoy! and i thank my lovely beta reader~ TheEveling~<strong>

**warning: swearing**

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN**

The next week had been incredibly hectic. Training, cameras, make-up and clothes. Ciel had mostly ignored the combat training, focusing on the smaller things, like making a fire, or setting snares. He could wield a small knife, but that was pretty much the only physical combat he could engage in. He had very little physical strength, thus, his brain was his weapon, along with Sebastian. Sebastian was every kind of amazing. He was good with a sword, good with a bow and arrows, good with a spear. He was a good cook, he had knowledge about plants and animals that were and weren't good to eat. He had medical knowledge. He knew all sorts of survival tricks from the years of watching the Games.

Everything he learned, he remembered.

The Night of the Interview

"So, Blade, do you intend to win the 89th Hunger Games?" asked Killik Grigs, the 'Game of the Year' talk show host.

"Uh, yeah. I ain't in the mood to die anytime soon. I mean, dyin' in the Games would be the way ta go, but, not yet, y'know? If I hafta kill every kid in this Game one by one, I will."

Ciel rolled his eyes as the male tribute from District 2 rattled on about wanting to win. "Nobody truly 'wins'." he whispered to Sebastian, "Nobody, besides, perhaps, the Capitol civilians. They all live their little fairytail lives, 'protected' by the same government that slaughters young men and women as a reminder, that...as a whole, we are a weak nation." Sebastian nodded.

"Indeed." he whispered back, "It's sickening. However, you are smarter than any Capitol citizen and you have a strong heart. You are incredibly stubborn and shockingly wise for your age. I think you have a chance at winning the Games, if you can get sponsors." He gently whisked a lock of dark hair behind Ciel's ear and the other sighed.

"There is a sliver of a chance that I'll make it." he said, "I hope that you win." He leaned against Sebastian and the male tribute for District 6, Tripp Scurry, scoffed.

"Not likely, kid." he said, his arms crossed over his chest, "The Careers'll probably kill the three of us within the first two days."

"Maybe so." said Ciel. He closed his eyes and drowned out all sound, save for the steady beating of Sebastian's heart.

"Hey, it's your turn to shine, dear~" trilled Salia, District Eight's stylist. Ciel opened his eyes and looked up.

"Yes, alright." he said, slowly standing up. Sebastian reached up and grasped Ciel's elbow gently to steady him. Ciel looked down and nodded slightly. "I'm fine now; you can let go." he said, "Though I _still_ don't understand why I must wear these ridiculous high heels. I'll break my ankle before the Games; oh, wouldn't they love that?"

"Well, it _would _make the Games more interesting." Sebastian agreed, smiling slightly. Ciel huffed and sent his lover a glare.

"No, it wouldn't. I would die in the first five minutes." he said,frowning as Salia straightened up his gaudy outfit. Sebastian sighed and smoothed down a stubborn lock of Ciel's slate grey hair.

"I would die before that would happen." he said. Salia giggled softly and bounced on her dangerously high heels.

"You two are simply adorable!" she said, "Oh, the Capitol will just love you once you get out on stage!" She took Ciel by his wrist and led him out. "Now, deep breaths and a huge smile~!" she said softly, gently pushing Ciel out on stage, "And you're on!"

Ciel didn't wear a 'huge smile', or a small one, for that matter. It wasn't the time or place to. Why should he? He sauntered over to the small, lime green leather couch and sat down, ignoring a couple cat calls. The heels he wore...caused his hips to sway, in order for him to keep any sense of balance, and they were incredibly undignifying. Killik smiled at Ciel, his hot pink, tall hair swaying slightly when he shifted in his seat.

"So, then, Ciel Phantomhive. That's quite the name." he said, grinning as though he had giving Ciel a wonderful compliment.

"Hm, yes." said Ciel, "Could we get on with the questions? I would prefer not to waste any time. If you want to speak with someone aimiable, get my turn over with so that you may speak with Sebastian."

"My, my, aren't we feisty?" Killik asked with a light laugh, "Well, I know that the Capitol would love to know why you volunteered so eagerly."

"Sebastian had sworn that he would stay by my side. I decided to stay by his this time." Ciel said, resting his elbow on the arm rest and propping his chin on his fist. His face was in a small pout of disdain and boredom. Several 'ooh's and 'aww's were heard from the crowd and Ciel sent the Capitol a glare. "Let's get one thing straight." he said, staring at the camera of the Capitol, "I do not want to be here. This fucked up my life and I do not appreciate it. So fuck you all! You bloody sadists! It's disgusting! Slaughtering children!? How is that appropriate?" A Peacekeeper walked onto the stage and took Ciel's arm, quickly dragging him off the stage. Ciel was too angry to care about the bruises he would most likely get from the Peacekeeper's tight grip on his arm as he continued to spew curses at the Capitol.

"What were you thinking!?" Salia snapped, "How will you possibly get a sponsor?"

"I don't need one." Ciel replied, yanking his arm from the Peacekeeper "I don't need the Capitol's money."

Sebastian was called out onto stage after a moment. "Ciel, that was unwise..." he breathed.

"How dare you say that to me!?" Ciel shouted, "Get away from me!" Sebastian sighed softly. He knew that Ciel was just broken inside, and trying his hardest to keep from crying. He was a strong boy, in his mind, but he was still just a boy. He knew also that within the next month or two, depending on the Arena and Gamemakers, one of them would be dead.

The raven-haired teen hoped it would be him that died and not the 14 year old.

With that thought in his head, he walked out on stage with a smile. The women squealed, and some men did too. Sebastian looked positively stunning in a black tuxedo. It was fully black, with a few specks of sliver glitter to give some definition. The tux hugged his slim form beautifully. He sat down on the tacky lime green couch and smiled at Killik. "I must say, I apologize for my lover's outburst." he said. There was a hoot of approval when Sebastian called Ciel his 'lover'.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Sebastian." Killik said, a grin plastered on his face, "So, how did you and Ciel meet?"

"...It isn't a very nice story." Sebastian said, and Ciel cringed when he heard that.

"That's too bad...but I think the Capitol would like to more about your...lover." said Killik, earning cheers from the crowd.

"...Very well, then...Ciel's home burned down four years ago. His parents were trapped inside, and he had to leave without them. It was...a blow to him, most definitely." Sebastian explained, and Killik nodded, a frown on his face.

"It sounds terrible." the talk show host said.

"That is because it was. I saw him outside, at the market. He was starving, cold and dirty. Not to mention his fever." said Sebastian and there were a couple 'ohhhhh's of sadness, "I asked him if he wanted to come home with me and he agreed. We have a strong bond; stronger than most anyone's."

"Do tell." Killik urged.

"I took care of him, with three promises. I am never to disobey any request or order he gives to me. I am to help him regain revenge on whomever started the fire. And I am never to lie to him." Sebastian replied simply, "We are bound tegether until our...contract of sorts is complete."

"I...see.." Killik said softly, sorting through it in his mind. He didn't quite understand, but he decided to change the subject, "And, you hope to win the Games?"

"Absolutely not." said Sebastian, "I plan to keep Ciel alive, at any cost."

"That's very sweet, Sebastian." Killik said softly, "I'm sure it's a difficult position to be in."

"Of course it is." said Sebastian, "But I don't mind at all. It's a price I'm more than willing to pay. And I hope that the ever-refined citizens of the Capitol could be so kind as to help me keep him alive." There were some sniffles from the audience. Sebastian was fairly certain that he had won a couple of hearts. He hoped that they were wealthy enough to be sponsors.


End file.
